


Spin!

by 09ofhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, High☆Speed! - Freeform, Maid!Haru, Maid!Makoto, Maid!Nagisa, Maid!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/09ofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gets stuck in a maid outfit and his teammates try to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [swimmingharumaki's](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/) maid shotas.

“Is this the place?”

Rin comes to an abrupt stop, causing Haruka who is jogging behind him to bump into him.

“Ow! Watch where you’re going, Nanase!”

Haruka glares at Rin in response.

“You shouldn’t stop so suddenly,” Makoto answers for Haruka.

The dark-haired boy turns his glare on him to which Makoto smiles apologetically.

“Yes, Matsuoka-kun. This is Nagisa’s house.”

“It’s big!”

“Nagisa’s got a big family. Three sisters.”

“Wow! I’ve only got one and that feels like a lot!”

“I know the feeling,” Makoto chuckles.

“Let’s go up already,” Haruka says, moving past the other two.

“So you _are_ worried,” Rin says, catching up to Haruka. “You didn’t seem like you were earlier, but then again, you _did_ come with us.”

“Nagisa wouldn’t miss practise,” Haruka solemnly replies.

A thoughtful silence accompanies the boys up the steps to the door. Whether or not they would all admit it, their youngest relay member’s absence at the swim club that day had weighed on all their minds.

Rin rings the doorbell.

There is the sound of pattering footsteps and the door is thrown open.

“Took you long en-!” Nagisa trails off when he sees them, face going pale.

The boys gape.

“N-Nagisa?” Makoto manages to gets out. “Is that a…maid outfit?”

“Y-You guys…I didn’t expect you to…I’m sorry for missing practise!” Nagisa starts to cry.

Rin and Makoto move to comfort him while Haruka hurries into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

After he has calmed down, Nagisa explains how his sisters put him in the dress and then left without helping him take it off.

“I couldn’t reach the zipper,” Nagisa sniffs. “I ended up missing practise because of this!”

“That was really mean of your sisters,” Rin says angrily.

Haruka nods in agreement.

“Can you take us to your room, Nagisa?” Makoto asks. “We’ll help you out.”

The youngest boy nods and leads them up to his room. On his bed are several more maid outfits.

“They’re all my sisters’,” Nagisa says. “They brought them here to make me try on. Tachibana-kun, please hurry!”

“I-I’m trying,” Makoto says, struggling with the zipper on the back of the pink dress. “But it’s…”

“It’s stuck,” Haruka concludes. “Where are the scissors?”

“Stuck?! Scissors?! Nanase-kun, we can’t cut it! My sisters will get mad!”

“Do you know when they’ll be back?” Makoto asks. “I don’t mind staying with you until then.”

“B-But I don’t want to wear this anymore!” Nagisa looks ready to cry again.

“I’ve got an idea!” Rin announces.

The other boys turn to him and to their great surprise, he starts changing into one of the dresses.

“Matsuoka-kun!” Makoto exclaims. “What are you doing?!”

“If I wear one too, Nagisa won’t feel embarrassed. It can be a team building exercise!”

“Team building… Wait. Matsuoka-kun, you don’t mean-”

Half in and half out of the pale yellow dress, Rin hops towards the bed and picks up another one. And then turns to Makoto with a sunny smile.

“M-Matsuoka-kun?!”

“Tachibana~ This one matches your eyes.

Makoto blushes. “M-My…”

Rin stuffs the dress into his hands. The next one he picks up is blue.

“Na-”

“No.”

“C’mon! Tachibana is-”

“No.”

“Q-Quit cutting me off!”

“Nanase-kun?” Nagisa pulls on Haruka’s sleeve. “You’re not gonna do the team building exercise?”

For a moment, it appears as if Haruka is going to stand his ground. But then he sighs and snatches the dress from Rin.

“Don’t forget the headpiece~” Rin winks.

“This feels…weird,” Makoto laughs after they have all dressed.

Haruka picks at his skirt.

“We look cute though,” Rin says with a grin.

“C-Cute?”

“We do!” Nagisa chirps. “I don’t mind wearing this anymore! Thanks, guys!”

The older boys all smile.

Rin grabs Nagisa’s hands and swings him around in a circle. The younger boy laughs uproariously.

“Spin, guys! The skirts make it more fun!”

“Really?” Makoto asks.

“Yeah! Join us! You too, Nanase!”

“…fine.”

_The end_


End file.
